Secret Lovers!
by RandigZebra
Summary: He was my brothers best friend!Always have always will be!So when I figured out I was in love with him I was in for some big toubles! I got his attention,he became my boyfriend in secret.Because if my brother found out we can dig our graves TxG 2or3 shot!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I do out of pure boredom:p Its gonna be a two or three shot Fragile Boy will probably be updated tomorrow:)**

**leave me a review **

**I don't own anything! If I did it would be more depressions in HSM:p**

* * *

Troy Bolton!

That is my big brothers best friend and they have been sense birth, and nothing was gonna change that. I have been crushing on him sense I was 12 and he 14, but I never had the guts to actually tell him about my feelings, I mean come on I am a freshmen at East High and he is a junior and is captain of the basketball team and is the most popular guy at the school so why the hell would he be interested in me!? A freshman who loves math and science and rather stays home to read a book instead of going to a party?! And has no experience what so ever with boys!

I sighs in defeat, I hated the fact that I would never be more then 'the little sister he never had' to him. I wanted him to notice me, I wanted to be his girlfriend… But that would only happen in my dreams like I mentioned I am the biggest geek ever! And I didn't exactly dress like the girls that could catch his interest, the closet I will ever come to what they are wearing is my tank-tops. I return to my math homework and I hear the door slam and then two male voices its Andre and Troy, my heart starts beating faster just by the thought of his name.

I wanted to get his attention and I knew exactly how that would happen! Quickly I called Sharpay telling her I needed her help and if it includes clothes Sharpay is the one you need. My math book lay on the desk forgotten and I ran down the stairs on my way to go to Sharpay. "Where are you going?" Andre asks me.

Andre has thick dark hair almost black eyes, I envy him for those. His face was like any other guy on this planet! They all look the same to me! His body was shaped after years and years of soccer playing, but I think he is just wasting his time running around a court chasing a ball. Well he is a boy after all!

"I am going to Sharpay!" I says annoyed. He wanted to know exactly were I was and somehow he always knew when I lied to him and he really didn't appreciate that.

"Okay… Be home by 7.." He says. I don't answer him I just walk out the door and out to the side walk starting the twenty minutes walk to Sharpay Evans house

XXX

"Shar I need your help!" I say when I walk though the French doors that led to the living room. I sat down on one of the big brown leather arm-chairs, Sharpay fallowing me wanting to know what I needed help with.

"Yeah I have figures that part out!" She says sarcastically. "I just wanna know with what!" She says annoyed. I knew my friend that well to know when she is about to explode from the lack of information.

"I want Troy! But he won't notice me unless I do something drastic!" I explain to my friend. "I need your advice!" I beg as Sharpay's face lit up in excitement from this. She loved doing make over on people! And lately she have been on my back nagging about me doing something new with my hair or wear more challenging clothes! And now she finally had her wish!

"Finally I never thought you were gonna do something about your clothes! Maybe its time you show of the piercing of yours! You had it over a year and nobody knows you have it! Not even your brother!" Sharpay points out to me and I knew he needed to see it someday. Like I said earlier he is very over protective and me having a piercing did not fit in on the image of his innocent little sister.

"Woah! Slow down! I don't wanna show my piercing to the entire school! And you know I am not very comfortable with me body!" I say wining. It wasn't like I was over weighted or something but I just don't like showing to mush skin!

"If you want my help you have to wear what I say you to wear!" I sigh in defeat knowing I will never win a argument with Sharpay Evans.

The next day I walked nervously through the entre of East High, I was wearing a short jeans skirt, and it felt like it barely covered my ass! And a white short sleeved button up shirt the only thing tough I barely had any buttons closed it was two in the middle! The rest was open, so the lace on my white bra was showed and the belly button piercing I had, and for the day I had a flower shaped red piercing. My hair was put up with a hair clip and I had make up, tons of it! My eyes was covered in eyeshade and mascara and eyeliner.

To make a resume of this, I wasn't comfortable at all!

"Gabriella what the hell are you wearing?!" It was my brother, he wasn't impressed by my new looks. "And what the hell is that thing in your navel?!" He asks shocked.

"I am wearing clothes and the thing in my navel is my piercing! I got it over a year ago!" I say and fake a smile to him, then I walk of to my locker getting many looks from guys and some actually asked me if we should go out!

But Troy didn't seem to care! I freaking kill my self to walk in my fucking heels and he doesn't even say 'you look good'. Why can't he just notice me?! I felt like crying but I forced them inside, people would wonder why I was crying. When I get to my locker I open it and get all the books that is needed during the day. Even if my mind would be on a certain blue eyed boy who is my big brothers best friend!

The teachers was rambling about thing I've heard before and I just pretended to take notes. Because I was the good girl! I hated that title!

When I was walking to lunch I saw a girl talking to Troy, and the jealousy made it self known in my stomach when he hugged her a little too long to be called a friendship hug! I looked at her she was a blonde, tall, blue eye, slim and simply everything I wasn't! I sigh knowing he would never notice me or at least not see me as girl friend material!

When I sat down at my friends table I tried not to think about Troy and our never exciting future!

"There is a party tonight!" Sharpay announce and then I knew! I was gonna go to that party trying one last time to get Troy's attention! And I promised my self if that doesn't work I am gonna give up!

"I wanna go…" I speak up, everyone's looks turned to me.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, but when I told them I wanted give Troy to notice me one last chance! And they all agreed that we would meet up at Shar's house and get dressed for the party tonight.

"You sure about this?" Sharpay asked me when the bell for the next class ringed.

"Yeah… And if he doesn't notice me I give up…" I say and sighs leaving for the next class.

The day went by and soon enough I found my self in Sharpay's bedroom. I wore really short shorts that showed the waist band of my black lace thong, according to Sharpay it turned guys on like hell! And I also wore a really tight glitter tank top that showed more cleavage then I was used to. I felt completely naked when I looked my self in the mirror. My hair was tied up in a messy bun on my head and now I wore even more make up then I had to school. The eyes was really dark after all black eyeshade and mascara and eyeliner.

"You look great Gabriella! If Lover boy don't want you know I have no idea what I should do!" Sharpay says and I try to laugh but when I barely recognize my self then how the hell is Troy supposed to know it's me?!

We get out of the house and Hanna who is a sophomore drove us t the party, my heart was beating fast, I could barely breathe and my hands was drenched in sweat! Was I really supposed to do this?! She parked her car and we got out, the music was loud. We went inside and people was already drunk. I saw Troy and Andre talking and zipping on a bear each, we walked pasted them. Andre didn't notice his little sister in the crowed and I was happy for that.

"Did he look at me?" I ask Sharpay and she shook her head sadly, I sigh he wouldn't notice me, I might as well give up! I made it over to the table were the drinks stood and took some punch and I knew it was spiked.

The alcohol burned in my throat, it tasted horrible so I left the glass there and went to the dance floor and started dancing with some friends I saw. I had fun, I did not think about Troy and that made me happy. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my stomach, the person behind me grinding against me and I felt uncomfortable, but I continued dancing. Slowly but surely he pushed me away from the crowd and up stairs were it was cooler and he pushed my up against a wall, I had no idea who this guy was, his hands was on my thighs and he kissed me roughly.

"Stop…" I beg.

"What's wrong baby? I thought you wanted to have some fun!" He bites my neck and I feel the tears burning inside my eyes. Why the hell did I go here?! "I bet you are a virgin but don't worry sweetheart I will be gentle!" He assures and continues to kiss my neck and touch me.

"I don't want to…" I beg again knowing he will not listen to my weak begs.

"But I need a good fuck!" He growls in my ear.

"Well you might go find your fuck some where else! I am pretty sure she said she didn't want to!" That voice! I knew it! It was Troy! He pulled the guy of me and gave him a warning glare and the guy walked of grumpy. Troy turned his attention to me. "Are you okay?" He asks with full concern.

"No… I am not…" I whisper and he pulls his strong arms around me and let me cry in his chest. "Can you take me home or something?" I ask looking up slightly in his eyes.

"Yeah sure… You want me to tell Andre?" He asks and I shook my head. He doesn't say anything and we get out to his car and he drove of. "You can stay at my house if you want… My parents are gone… I mean if you want to talk or something…" He says stumbling over words.

"Yeah that would be nice… If that is okay with you?" I didn't feel like being trouble for him.

"You think I would have asked if I wasn't okay with it?" He asks and grins boyish. I giggles softly and he drove home to his house, he pulls up on the driveway and we get out of the car and we go inside his house.

"It looks different at nights…" I think out loud.

"What?!" He asks chuckling.

"No nothing!" I say feeling my cheeks burning. And I wonder why he didn't wanna be more then friends?! He gives me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"They are more comfortable then what you are wearing…" He explains and I go the bathroom and pulls on the clothes, I stay an extra minute just inhaling the sweet sent of him then I walk outside to the kitchen again and I see that he changed into his red wildcat's sweats and a white wife beater, and fuck what he looks sexy with that!

"Thanks for the lone…" I smile weakly at him.

"So wanna tell me why you showed up to school today in an outfit that Angie (Head cheerleader) could have worn and you show up at a party?" He asks me seriously. I sit down on the couch and he sits down on the coffee table looking me in the eyes.

I searched for words. "I tried to get this guy to notice me… But it didn't really work…" I say and glance up into his eyes then down on the floor.

"Is it worth trying to get a guy if he can't appreciate you for who you are?" Troy question looking at me confused.

"I don't know…" I whisper.

"Should I kick this guy's for not realizing who great you are?" He jokes and that wonderful smile of his plays on his lips.

"It can be pretty hard…" I say avoiding eye-contact with him.

"Who is he?" That was the question I've been waiting for him to ask sense I sat my foot inside this door. I sigh and look him in the eyes quickly then down on the floor again. "You can tell me I won't tell Andre…" He says reassuring the what ever she said to him stayed with him.

"Ehm…" I begin and takes a deep breath. "You…" I whisper in a low tone.

"You? That is a weird name?! Are you su-" Then it clicked to him. I was talking about him, there was a tense silence.

"I know its stupid! You are east highs basketball god and I am a nobody! And you want a girl who has experience with relationships…" I began to ramble when I felt his lips on my, I froze was this really happing or was is just a dream, but after a few seconds I started to kiss back. Maybe he thought I was such a bad kisser that he would never want to kiss me again.

"I kinda like you to… Why the hell do you think I spent half my time at your house?!" He chuckles. He pushed some hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes. "I was gonna ask you out today but when you came to school looking like everybody else I thought you've changed and I wanted to date the real Gabriella Montez, not you trying to be someone else…" He says.

"So you mean even if I am the biggest geek at the school you still want to date me?" I ask insecure that this might be some curl joke.

"Yes! I do because I know you and you are smart not a geek…" He says and smiles.

"I thought you only like blondes that are thin and tall…" I continue making sure that he wasn't joking with me… Because I don't not want to end up with a broken heart.

"No I rather have short brunettes with sexy curves…" He says I was blushing at his words nobody had ever called me sexy before then he kiss me softly again and takes my hand. "Don't doubt that you are beautiful… And I gotta ask the piercing of yours when did you get it?"

"I got it like a year ago when me and my mom was in New York and I asked her if I could and she said yes… I never show it for anybody…" I smile.

His face became serious. "What are we gonna say to Andre about us? I mean if he finds out that his best friend dates his little sister he is gonna freak out and band me from seeing you…" Did he say us?! OMG HE WANTS US TO BE A COUPLE.

"I don't know.." I say slowly trying to hide my smile. "Maybe we should keep it a secret for a while?" I suggest.

"Sounds like a good plan.." He smiles a crooked smile that I silently claim as mine! He kiss me again softly, I was glad that he didn't try to deepen in, I wasn't sure I was ready for that just yet. I know 15 and not ready for a real kiss! How lame isn't that?!

"Can we take things slow?" I ask my voice trembling slightly and I looked into his eyes feeling my cheeks sting from the heat of embarrassment I was causing my self. He must think I am a coward for not wanting to go fast.

"Just tell me when you think I am going to fast and I will stop…" He says reassuring. "I don't really see any point in pushing someone to do something they don't wanna do…" He continues and I just smile at him. "You wanna stay here tonight or do you wanna go home?" He asks putting his hands on my knees.

"Yeah I would like to stay…" I smile weakly and put my hands over his. We get up from our sitting position and walk up to his room, I pull of the sweatpants and we lay down on the bed he is only clad in his boxers and soon enough our legs are tangled into each other and we kiss each other softly, he always pulling away when he wants to deepen it, I was happy that he respected my inexperience and wanted to take things slow.

"I think we should go to sleep now…" He mumbles and I agree and soon I drift of into a peaceful slumber.

That was my first night I spent with Troy… Now the question is.. How will Andre react when he finds out?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Leave a review:)**

* * *

His loving lips was dancing on my neck slowly, he knew exactly were to kiss to make me want him even more then I already did. Our t-shirts were of… I don't even remember how they got of! They just… disappeared! I promise! God I love his kisses! I should bottle this and then I would be a millionaire, but on the other hand of people knew just how good he is kissing he wouldn't be left alone and everybody would try to steal him away from me. Urgh I hate money!

"What are you thinking about?" Troy looked up from his position on my neck. His hand ran along my whole side making me shiver with delight. He grins when he realizes what effect he has on me and my body. He place a soft kiss on my bruised lips from our make out-session before he let me talk.

"Nothing really…" I smile, not wanting to tell him about my crazy plans. My mind is a fantastic work of art sometimes. Or just really fucked up! I blush when he push him self to get a better view of my almost nude upper body. Couldn't I pick a lace bra instead of just an ordinary grey one with Snoopy on it?!

It had been three months sense that blissful night, or bad night sense I almost got raped, anyway that is not the point! We have been together three months, and nobody knew about it except our parents. They even helped us lie so we could come up with excuses so we could be alone sometimes, but of course giving us a warning speech about not having unprotected sex! That was embarrassing moment, but Troy just laughed it of! Saying we don't even have sex witch is the truth because I am not ready for that yet and being the wonderful Troy he is, he says its cool and he won't force me…

He is Mr. Perfect!

"Come on tell me.. I tell you everything!" He says and pout innocent and his crystal blue eyes goes wide and he just looks like a puppy and he knows that I can't resist that!

"Nothing Troy… Its just nothing important!" I say and put my hands on his biceps rubbing them hoping he would let it go. I looked down on our legs and I felt his eyes search for mine, wanting eye contact with me. That was like his addiction wanting eye-contact with people the whole time.

"When you won't tell me and avoid looking me in the eyes... I get worried you know…" He says and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. He pushes some hair out of my face and look at my face; he gently puts his fingers under my chin and forces me to look at him. "Tell me what you were thinking about!" He orders gently.

"Its nothing Troy… I swear… Just some thoughts that popped up inside my head…" I say and smiles kissing his lips slowly. He pulls back looking at me with questioning eyes. "You are not gonna let this go are you?" I ask and he smiles and shook his head like a stubborn child. "Its just some stupid ideas I got… Nothing more…" I say trying to make him let it go.

"It has to be something sense you can't say it to me…" He says and smile innocent. "You know you can tell my anything right.." He says. I knew I could tell him everything and I did tell him everything.. Almost! A girl needs some secrets alone!

"I know Troy…" I say. "I just thought that I'd be a millionaire if I could bottle your kisses…" My cheeks turn into a deep red shade; I look away not really wanting to see his face. He must think I am nuts!

"I was thinking the same about your kisses…" He grins and kiss me softly again. "But if I sold them people would want the real deal and see you kissing other guys would be hard for my ego to handle!" He chuckles. I brush his bangs out of his eyes getting a better view of those crystal blue eyes that was shinning with happiness and something more… Love maybe?

"That was my idea to…" I smile and giggle softly.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Troy asks hopefully looking into my eyes.

"Yes because Sharpay is having a sleep over!" I say. I felt horrible for lying my brother but he couldn't know. Then we are both dead if he finds out about us... And I don't wanna risk anything.

"Good!" He grins and starts kissing me again I feel his tongue gently asking for permission to come in my mouth, I part my lips and let him in. A battle of dominance starts at once, he usually goes out as the winner, I start to play with the hair were it ends in the back. I hear him groan.

He really likes when I play with his hair and scrape my nails on his back and neck. He breaks the kiss and nuzzle my neck placing soft kisses on my pulse. I heard the thunder outside and my heart started to beat faster and I tensed up. "T-troy?" I stutter.

"Its okay baby I am right here nothing gonna hurt you." Troy whispers in my ear, knowing my fear of thunder. He place a soft kiss on my temple. Then the room went black. "Stay here and I'll find some candles okay?" He says and the extra warmth from his body made me feel lonely and cold.

I listen when I hear his foot steps fade away. Then I listened to the rain that was pattering on the roof and I felt the cold get to me. I found somehow Troy's hoodie he had been wearing before I came. He had said something like he would find a better way warm him self up! I had of course blushed madly.

I heard Troy coming back again and he had a box with candles and a lighter. He starts lighting them and put them around the room giving the room a romantics and mysterious and yet so cozy feeling. Troy sat down on the bed and in the light of the candles his body looked even more perfect.

"You took my hoodie.." He smiles I smile back weakly feeling nervous about the weather outside. He lays down next to me and looks at me. "Gab are you okay?" He asks worriedly and brush some locks out of my face.

"Yeah I am fine… I just really hate thunder storms…" I say and feel pathetic telling him this. He puts his strong arms around me and pulls me close to his body and kisses my forehead several times whispering soft words in my ear.

When I ran my nails over his big bicep I could feel the muscles contract under them. I look up into his eyes and he leans in to kiss me. "Troy --- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" We both jumped up from the bed and Troy with bare upper body and I was wearing his hoodie. We both was terrified when Andre stood there and his eyes wanders between Troy and me. "Why the hell were you kissing my little sister Troy!?" Andre roars.

"I kiss my girlfriends Andre! I don't know what you do but I usually kiss them!" Troy shouts to his best friend and he puts his arms around me in a protective way. The only sound that was heard was the rain and Andre's heavy and shallow breathing.

"She is two years younger then you Troy!? And she is my little sister you will only hurt her!!!" Andre shouts. I could feel Troy pull me closer to his body when Andre said he would only hurt me.

"So what if she is your little sister?! You wouldn't care if I started to date Zeke's little sister! This has nothing to do about Gabriella! This is about you and you not being the only guy protecting her!" Troy shouts and Andre's face turn red. He must have stepped on a sore spot.

"I care about my little sister and I know you and you will force her to things she is not ready for!" Andre says with venom in his voice. How did two best friends get enemies because over me!?

"Guys…" I begins being totally ignored by them.

"I have never forced her to do something she don't wanna do! And when Gabriella wanna have sex we are gonna have sex! I don't care how long I haft to wait! Just because you fuck around Andre that doesn't mean that I do that because Gabriella is far to important to me to screw things up!" Troy says, his normal crystal blue eyes was now dark blue. And it scared me.

"Andre…" I try again but am cut of by him.

"I don't fuck around…" This time it was my turn to interrupt them.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN?!" I scream getting their attention, they both looked at me. "Why are you two arguing!? Andre I really like Troy and he respects me! I get it if you don't want your little sister to grow up!" I say to Andre and look at him upset. "Just go Andre I don't wanna have you here!" I says and hide in Troy's chest. Andre does as I say and go out in the rain.

"I am sorry for yelling at your brother…" He whispers in my ear and kiss my hair.

"Its okay…" I whisper, I bit my lip nervously having no idea what to say. I had never seen Troy really pissed of before!

"That wasn't how I planned when we told Andre…" He says and smiles weakly. It makes me to smile to.

"At least he knows and…" My voice became weak I felt insecure about say the words I wanted to speak.

"And we should let the school know to?" He asks gently and I nod slowly. He smiles and kisses me softly. "I think so to… You have no idea how hard it is for me to not touch you when we are in school…" He grins. "Besides now people actually knows that is time for them to realize that I don't want them…" He smiles and hugs me closer to his strong body.

"But people will think you are insane for going out with a geek!" I say and look him in the eyes.

"We talked about this you are not a geek! You are smart! And every guy will be jealous of me for having the most beautiful girl in the whole school…" He says softly to me, my cheeks turn red for the millionth time that night and he seems to enjoy it.

"I don't know about that…" I say looking down. I hide my face in his chest not wanting to him to see my insecure face. I feel his chest vibrate when he let out a soft chuckle. "Can we go to sleep now? I am exhausted…" I say and he agrees we change and go under the covers he holding me close to his warm and strong body.

"Night baby…" He whispers in my ear and kiss my cheek softly.

"Good night Troy…" I say loud enough for only him to hear and place a soft kiss on his Adam's apple, I snuggles into his chest and breath in the scent of Troy and falls a sleep feeling safe with Troy's arms around me.

The next morning I woke up feeling the sunlight teasing my eyes, they open and I see that Troy is still in deep sleep. Looking so peaceful, I could look at him forever and never get tired of his beautiful face. I touched his face softly running my fingers over his soft and blemish free skin, my thumb brush over his lips, I see that his body starts waking up but his mind is still in sleep. When he refused to wake up I tried to make it out of his secure grip.

"Don't you dare leave me!" He mutters whit his eyes closed and holds me even tighter.

"Troy… I haft to pee!" I giggle at his protectiveness. "I promise I will be as quick as I can and then I come back." Not very willingly he let go of me and I go to the bathroom. When I closed the door I felt a light pain in my stomach and I groan quite sure what caused it. And my suspicions was right. It was the joy of being a girl! My period came two days early! But I had a small bag of necessary things in a draw here, because I spent big amount of time here after we went into our secret relationship. At home Andre could just barge in my room and the secret would be gone after two days! So it's easier for me to lie and say I have a girls night or something along those lines.

I pee and I take out a tampon and put it inside me. Then I walk out and see Troy waiting for me, I quickly go over to the other side and crawls under the warm duvet again. "I missed you…" He says softly.

"Troy I was gone 5 minutes tops!" I say and look him in the eyes.

"You were away 6 minutes and 23 seconds!" He announces. I am not surprised he took time. "That is way to long for you to be apart from me…" He mumbles against my lips before kissing them softly.

"I'll remember that… But I really needed to pee…" I giggle and run a hand through his hair.

"Still don't believe that it took you almost 6 and half minutes to pee!" He says amazed. I relax when I feel his fingers doing invisible patterns on my shoulder, he knew I loved when he did that, it gave a tingling feeling were his hands had been.

"I had some other problems to…" I say weakly.

"Yeah like what?" He asks curiously. Sometimes he is to dumb for his own good. Like he couldn't figure it out! I am a girl for god's sake!

"I have my period Troy!" I say a little embarrassed, I find his neck very interesting.

"Oh… That… Joys of being a girl or what?" He smiles and press his soft lips on my forehead. "Are you in pain or something? Do you want something?" He asks gently stroke my hair.

"No being here with you is enough…" I say and kiss his neck slowly.

"You know what I just realized!?" He says very enthusiastic and looks down at me. With that boyish grin on his face I was kinda scared what he would say when I shook my head. "Now I can give you hickeys all I want and mark you as mine!" He grins and he dives his head down for my neck and starts sucking.

"TROY!" I squeal when I feel him re-grip around the skin. When finally comes up again he grins to me.

"What?" He says trying to look innocent.

"You are giving me hickeys when I haft to go home later and face my brother!" I wine.

"I can come with you and defend you!" He says and rolls of me. I just rolls my eyes at him and gets up from the bed. "Hey don't leave me I feel cold and lost without you!" He whimpers like a little boy.

"I haft to get home and face Andre before he calls the police and accuse you of raping his little sister." I giggle. I can't help but smile when he hugs the pillow I have been sleeping on. I starts pulling on my jeans. "Come on get up you lazy ass!" I say throws his t-shirt at his face.

He groans and gets up and I happily check out his body, It was like god him self had sculpted it. He pulls on the white t-shirt and he picks up the dark jeans and pulls them on his body. When we are both dressed we got out to his car and we drove home to my house. When we stood on the porch he took my hand and held it tight.

"I am right here okay?" He says assuring. I nod and we go inside the house and see my brother watching TV!

"Still angry Andre?" I asks careful. He just ignores me when we walk inside. "Can you at least talk to me Andre!?" I beg desperate.

"I am gonna be angry as long you date my best friend!" He says not taking the eyes of the TV. Troy gave me a quick look.

"Andre you are being damn immature right now!" Troy says. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't date your little sister! And don't tell me that I will hurt her because you know I won't!" Troy says his eyes turning dark blue again like they had last night.

Andre couldn't say a word to defend him self. Because we all knew what this was about. Andre didn't wanna see me grow up and having serious relationships.

"You hate the thought of not being the only guy in Gabriella's life! I get it!" Troy says to Andre. "Its me we are talking about when have I ever done something to hurt anyone!? When have I tried to force someone to do something against their will?! I am your best friend Andre… Don't you trust me with her?" Troy asks

"I don't trust any guy with her!" Andre shoots back. Then he notices the big hickey on my neck. "You have already marked her I see…" He mumbles.

"Andre why can't you just be happy for me?! That I have a boyfriend that cares about me!" I spoke up and look him in the eyes. "I know you promised dad you would protect me but right now you don't protect me very well…" I say.

"I don't care about you two… Date all you want see if I care!" Andre stormed of. I felt the tears burn inside my eyes and I tried to blink them away but they soon fell down and Troy Embraced me in his strong arms.

"Its gonna be okay baby… I promise…" He whispers in my ear and a part of me wanted to believe his words and an other screamed at me that he lied. Not knowing what to say I just stood there and cried in his chest.

Andre had more or less told me to choose.

Either love in form of a boyfriend or a brother?

How can I choose when I want them both!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter :(**

**Tell me what you think:)**

**I don't own anything but the writing!**

* * *

It had passed a month and Andre still didn't wanna talk to me or Troy for that matter. My mom tried to make him understand but he refused to listen, and this had brought me many tears and many nights I had spent at Troy's house and he had taken care of me every time. But today I wasn't thinking about that I was turning 16 and unlike every other person that had a huge party I was gonna stay in and watch some movies with Troy.

I also had some other plans, he wasn't the only one getting a gift. I was ready to take the final step with him and I had been for weeks but every time we were about to take it further it was always something or someone that interrupted. But not tonight! My mom was out f town for business and Andre said he was meeting some friends and would probably stay there over the night. I had pulled out the phone and turned my cell phone of.

I heard Andre going out and I sigh when I look my self in the mirror, I wore a pair of low cut jeans and a simple pink tank top. But I got slight nervous when the idea of Troy seeing me completely naked. What if he thought my boobs was to small or my body wasn't curvy enough or something else that would make him dump me! Maybe he wouldn't think I was good enough in bed so he would dump me for someone with experience!

My thoughts was interrupted by the door bell I ran down and opened it and Troy stood there looking hot as always in his simple jeans and white t-shirt. "It's the birthday girl!" He smiles and place a soft kiss on my lips. "Congratulations!" He says and hands me a small box, I let him in and we sit down in the couch and he tells me to open it and I do as I am told. I open it and it's a royal blue velvet box I open it and see a thin silver chain and a small light-blue flower.

"Its beautiful… Thanks Troy!" I say and put it around my neck. "How does it look on?" I ask and turn my body around to his.

"Way better then it did in the box…" He smiles and places a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you.." He says.

"Love you to.." I say and touch his cheek careful.

"So witch movie are we gonna see?" He asks quietly. Almost like he is scared to break anything if he talks to loud.

"I don't know you choose… I really don't care… As long as am watching it with you…" I say and quickly a blush appears on my cheeks.

"You are really cute when you blush…" He smiles and touches my cheek gently. He leans in to kiss me and I meet him half way and soon it turn into a heated make out session and carefully he put me down on the couch going on top.

I shiver when one of his hands goes under my top and caress the skin of my stomach. His lips found its way down my jaw and neck planning soft kisses. "You haft to tell me if you feel uncomfortable or anything!" He says looking up. I nod and he goes back to his kissing duty.

"We can go up to my room… Its more comfortable then the couch…" I mumble in his ear and he agrees, he wrap my legs around his waist so he can continue kissing me, he fumbles with the doorknob and when he finally opens it he stumbles over his own legs, he puts me down gently on the bed and he takes of the top I was wearing reveling my green lace bra.

"So beautiful…" He whispers and nibbles my neck working his way down to my collarbones kissing down softly until he reached the exposed chest. I try to pull of the t-shirt he was wearing, he helped me by pulling it of him self. And even though I have seen him shirtless many times I never get tiered of seeing his perfect sculpted upper body, from his broad and defined shoulders his chest muscles and those perfect abs to his well fitted arms that had come years and years of basketball.

I could feel his hard erection against my thigh, I blush slightly thinking about it, but Troy doesn't notice he was occupied kissing my stomach. A weak moan slip out my mouth when his mouth place a soft kiss just under my navel.

He looks up in my eyes and slowly puts a hand on the jeans asking for permission to continue. I gave him a small nod and he unbuttoned the jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper the jeans slips of with ease and they are left forgotten somewhere in the room. I wore matching green lace brief panties. But then I felt shy and very uncomfortable. "Troy…" I say in a low whisper surprised when he looked up. "I am not ready… I am sorry" I whisper feeling awful for ruining the night.

He stopped at once the words had left my mouth and he went up to my side placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't be sorry when there is nothing to sorry for…" He says looking me in the eyes. I was confused and my expression wasn't hiding it very well. "You just told me you weren't ready it's not a crime…" He says and kisses my forehead.

"So you are not mad or anything?" I ask him nervously. To scared to look him in the eyes.

"Baby if I was mad because you aren't ready to have sex what kind of boyfriend would I be? I love you and I wanna be with you! You know when you are ready for sex! Not me, You!" He says to me. Even though it feels like I had ruined the night.

"It was just that I thought I was ready and…" He interrupted me.

"Don't worry… I would never force you to do thing you are not ready for, like I promised you the night we got together we are taking it slow and I'll stop if you think I am going to fast…" He kisses my forehead again, he wrap his arms around my body and pull me close. Then I feel the erection against my thigh.

"Eh Troy… Your eh…" I blushed, and I think he got the message and stiffly got up and into my bathroom. I hugged the pillow he was laying on while I waited for him. I giggle when I hear him curse in the bathroom. "_Shit! Fuck!_" I like being a girl.

He gets out wearing his boxers and goes under the covers again, I shiver when his cool skin connects with my skin. "Nice shower?" I giggle to him.

"Not funny!" He mumbles. He hides his face in my neck placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. "Can I really help the way you affect me?" He ask and look me in the eyes.

"No of course you can't…" I smile and snuggle into his chest it was just 7 pm and we were already in bed. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I ask looking up at his face.

"Yeah sure…" He smiles. He pulls on his jeans again and the t-shirt. And I pull on a t-shirt he had left here before and a pair of sweats. He takes my hand and we go down to the living-room and get comfortable in the couch, I snuggle up to him and he puts his arms around my body.

When we were half way though the movie the door opens and I hear Andre mutter something. He walks past the living room and into the kitchen. "Hello to you to!" I shout at him. He mumbles a hi high enough for me and Troy to hear. "Andre when are you gonna stop acting like a kid!?" I shout at him.

"When are you two gonna be honest whit me!?" He shoots back.

"Andre lay it of! You and I have been best friends sense birth is that gonna change just because I have your little sister as my girlfriend?!" Troy asks and he pulls me up from the couch and pulls me close to his body.

"I thought best friends told each other when they hooked up with the others little sister!?" Andre shouts at Troy.

"We didn't told you because we knew you would react this way! Just let it go!" Troy shouts, I wrap my arms around his waist tighter. "I miss my best friend Andre… But you haft to except that I love Gabriella… I really do and I would never hurt her…" Troy says softly and place a soft kiss on my temple.

"Please Andre…" I beg my brother.

"Can I kill you if you hurt Gabriella?" Andre asks after a tense silence. Troy laughs softly at this.

"Kill me if I hurt Gabs but I wont…" Troy says softly. "So how about you watch the movie with us?" Troy suggest.

"And watch you two make out no thanks!" Andre says and I blush furiously I hide in Troy's chest.

"You walk in us once and we make out all the time!" Troy chuckles. "But you suit yourself… I think me and Gabs can find ways to entertain our self!" Troy chuckles. When these words left his mouth I hit his chest.

"Can you just shut up?!" I mumble in his chest. Andre left the house and me and Troy got comfortable in the couch again. "You seem happy to get your friend back…" I say to Troy when his face was beaming.

"Yeah… Its something special with a best guy friend!" He explains.

"I don't know I only have ordinary guy friends…" I giggles and starts making invisible patterns on his arm. "But I am glad you got your friend back…" I say and place a soft kiss on his neck.

"And I am really glad to have him back and have you here…" He smiles and leans down and kiss me on the lips softly. "Because I love you and letting you go isn't an option for me…" He whispers against my lips.

I smile when he declare his love for me… I look him in the eyes and the shine of happiness.

"I love you to and I wont let you go!" I smile. "Troy… You won't tell anyone about tonight right?" I ask embarrassed, playing with his fingers. He lace our fingers together and with his free hand he puts two fingers under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Gabriella… What you and I do is our business… And stop being mad at your self you didn't do anything wrong… I am gonna wait for you until you are ready and don't rush it… If I have you I am fine… I promise!" He says to me and rest his forehead against my forehead.

"It just feels like I let you down…" I mumble trying to avoid his gaze.

"Baby… It will take a lot for you to let me down!" He assures me. "And telling the truth makes me fall in love with you even more!" He says stare into my eyes, filled with love and assures.

"You promise?" I asks.

"I promise…" We lean in to seal it with a kiss when Andre barge through the door.

"Yeah! You two are always making out! Urgh some how it felt better when you kept it a secret…" He groans.

Troy and I laugh quietly and kiss each other softly.

So I wanted Troy Bolton and I got Troy Bolton!

And I couldn't be more happy!


End file.
